Bronze and steel bushings as well as those made of other materials having a total wall thickness varying from very thin to heavy are widely used in a variety of specialized journal bearing applications. Bushings of this type are usually pressed into place, and thereafter the bearing surface may be finished by burnishing with a slightly tapered bar to a mirror finish if the application so requires. Light press fits, together with securement by set screws or keys, are considered preferable to heavy press fits and no keying, since heavy press fits, especially in thin walled bushings, will set up stresses which will release themselves if the bearing should run hot in service, and will result in closing in on the journal and scoring upon cooling.
However, the provision of a set screw, or a key way and key, substantially increases the total cost of the bushing when the total installed bushing cost is considered, and, since at least some labor is involved in adjusting the set screw or assembling the key and key way prior to press fitting, there is always a possibility of mis-alignment, in the former situation, or, mis-adjustment and mis-alignment in the latter situation. Further, assembly of such conventional bushings is often restricted in that assembly operations must take place in only rather specific orientations. For example, keys must usually be installed from a top position.